Slaver Dancer
by Sorceress Ivy
Summary: Two young Jedi Padawans ObiWan Kenobi and BarMa Lodou are sent to uncover the secret slave trade going on in Coruscant. But dark happenings cause one Knight to lose his way and he is trapped within his mind. Can the Jedi he has grown to love save him?
1. Long ago in a Galaxy far far away

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters. I do, however, own Bar-Ma.

Please enjoy this dark and erotic story. It will take a few chapters for the dark areas. Also, please understand I am writing this for a friend and have only a limited knowledge of the Star Wars universe. Please tell me of any spelling errors and they will be dealt with I apologize if this displeases you.

Slave Dancer 

"A special assignment for your Padawans I have." Said a tired Yoda as he entered the

Jedi Counsel Chambers. "What kind of assignment?" Said a mildly ruffled Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Yes, what kind Master?" replied the equally ruffled and confused CeCe Denowai. "To

Catch the underground slave operations on Coruscant we must. To use as undercover

agents your Padawans will be." Replied Yoda.

"But surely Obi-Wan and Bar-Ma are too young Master Yoda." Said Ce Ce. "Too

young they are not! Some one young to infiltrate we need. Perfect your two Padawans

are." Said Yoda calmly. "I believe you are right Master Yoda. Bar-Ma and Obi-Wan are

ready. Still…we should remain close by incase of trouble." Said Qui-Gon with a smile.

"Agreed Master Jinn." Replied Ce Ce. "Go and get you. Speak to them we must." Said

Yoda.

Meanwhile…In young Jedi Knight Kenobi's Quarters 

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bar-Ma Lodou were in the middle of an epic battle… of 3D chess.

"My Rook takes your Knight and bam! Checkmate!! He he he!!" Squealed an excited

Bar-Ma. "No Fair!" Said the now 18 year old Obi-Wan as he scratched a rather

unattractive zit on his nose. "Very fair you pile of Rancor vomit!" Said Bar-Ma as she

stuck out her tongue at him. "Rancor vomit!!! Oh you're one to talk you Sith Dropping!"

Shouted Obi-Wan. "Sith Dropping! Oh that's it!!!" Said Bar-Ma as she jumped across

the chess board and tackled Obi-Wan to the ground. Banging his head against the floor

she shouted "Say uncle you Nerf herder! Say it!!" "Never you uncivilized heathen!!"

Screamed Obi-Wan as he tried to shake Bar-Ma off.

Just then Yoda, Ce Ce, And Qui-Gon walked in to discover the "spat" between Obi-

Wan and Bar-Ma. "Younglings! Younglings! Stop this you will!!" Shouted Master Yoda

his voice echoing through the room. Bar-Ma and Obi-Wan looked up, their eyes the size

of Womp Rats. "Master Denowai!" Said Bar-Ma as she pushed off of Obi-Wan and

bowed to her Jedi teacher. "Forgive me my Master I lost my temper with Obi-Wan. He

was being a sore loser." Piped Bar-Ma. "Tattle tale." Whispered Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan,"

Said Qui-Gon sternly "what have I taught you about patience and sportsmanship!" "And

what have I taught you about being a gracious winner!" Scolded Ce Ce. Bar-Ma and

Obi-Wan both hung their heads in shame. "Perhaps we were wrong to consider them for

a mission Master Yoda." Said Qui-Gon with a mischevious grin for he knew they must go

no matter what. Yoda and Ce Ce snickered.

"Mission!? What mission?!" Squeaked Obi-Wan as his voice cracked. "Do you mean our

own assignment?!" "Together?" Said a disbelieving Bar-Ma. "Yes you both have been

chosen for a mission here on Coruscant to find and destroy the secret underground slave

organization." Replied Master Denowai. "You will leave tomorrow. Now go and finish

your chores.You will be briefed in the morning." Said Master Jinn. "Oh thank you!" They

both replied as they bowed out the door. "Our own mission Obi-Wan! Thank the

Force!" Said Bar-Ma. With that Obi-Wan and Bar-Ma both laughed and ran to finish their temple chores before tomorrows big day.


	2. Suppresed Laughter

Slave Dancer Chapter 2

Hey there everybody and welcome to the second chapter of my series! As you know this is an alternate universe Star Wars fiction which means there will be inconsistencies with the other Star Wars universes. For instance this story is to show that Obi-Wan himself had his own wreck less youthful moments and, that he learned from them. Also, yes, I did do more research for this chapter than the first. Also enjoy the cute nod to Miss Congeniality. That being said, enjoy this strange story.

This story is as always for you Panda.

Bar-Ma walked into the room. She had never worn so little since she was coming out of a

uterus. The revealing slave rags left her exposed and rather embarrassed. She had never

been fond of her body. Her golden eyes stayed focused on the tall frame of 6'0 frame

staring back at her from the mirror.

"Are you dressed Bar-Ma?" said an impatient Obi-Wan.

"Just a minute Obi I'm coming!" She knew he hated it when she called him "Obi".

"Well," he said in his classic stuffy style "don't take forever we still need to go to the

counsel chambers to get briefed on the mission."

"Alright I'm coming don't get your…" She stopped dead in her tracks. Obi-Wan was

wearing tight golden colored shorts that ended at the thigh and nothing else. His muscles

were well developed and glistened in the light of the room.

Obviously, they had been oiled to show off this attribute when they were brought to

"market".

At first she suppressed the need to laugh but…instead she drank in the sight of him. He

was facing away from her tapping his foot impatiently. She couldn't help but be charmed

by this behavior. She was literally breathless.

"Bar-Ma?" Obi-Wan said as he finally turned around to face her. He didn't see the usual

gangly and awkward friend but, instead a beautiful lady before him. He couldn't stop

himself he stared at her. Her body was barely contained by the tan fabric and it was

obviously stretched across several areas. Her long brown locks let down from their usual

braids and left to hang well past her hips and to her knees almost. Her golden eyes staring

straight back at his blue.

The spell was finally broken when Jedi Master Ce Ce Denowai arrived.

"Are you both ready?" The both shook their heads like dogs shaking off water and,

looked at her with guilty looks. Bar-Ma was the first to recover.

"Yes Master we are ready." She said with a bow. "Good, Masters Yoda and Qui-Gon

Jinn are awaiting your arrival in the Jedi Counsel Chambers."

As the young Jedi left with Master Denowai they still glimpsed at one another in disbelief.


End file.
